


A Blonde and a Brunette Walk into a Bar

by notherhappyending



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Toronto, Unrequited Love, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost Girl/Once Upon a Time crossover one-shot explaining why Emma/Regina will never be canon. The feelings and chemistry are there, but someone has interfered. A short tale of heartbreak, femslash, and unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blonde and a Brunette Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that canon!Regina is unaware of the ridiculous chemistry with Emma. So, instead of having a "well, the writers aren't letting it happen" perspective, I wanted to write my own explanation for why SwanQueen isn't canon. 
> 
> This is all for fun, though Tamsin/Regina would be a fun couple.

It was late autumn when Tamsin finally found the will to leave the small basement dwelling that she had moved into after leaving Bo. The Toronto winter had already set its cold claws into the atmosphere and she could feel the impending snow. She wished it would come already. Freezing under a blanket of a Canadian winter would be preferable than feeling the ache of her broken heart. How could she have been so foolish as to believe that the succubus would ever love her? 

It seemed so strange for her to feel so weak. After years of being strong and stoic, her emotions had finally awoken within her and they had swept through her like a tornado, uprooting everything that she held close. When Bo had shattered her heart, she had been left with nothing. There were no friends that she had that were not also aligned with Bo. That was the problem with falling in love with a best friend, she acknowledged. She could no longer frequent the Dal without seeing Bo or those who had Bo on the lips, both in conversation and in a more literal sense. As soon as that became clear, she had settled for a hermit lifestyle that only included leaving the house when absolutely necessary. 

Today, she had a change of heart. Taking the time to apply make-up and finding an attractive outfit that Bo had never seen before, she readied herself for a trip into the real world. Tamsin settled on a non-fey dive bar on the edge of the city that was close in proximity to Dark Fey territory. It seemed like a safe destination to drown her sorrows. 

When she arrived, her heart caught in her throat at the sight of a dark haired woman with her eyes on the bar and a whisky in hand. It could not possibly be Bo. She had spent so long making a decision on where to go and a feeling of anger surged through her veins. This was her night out. Bo had taken everything from her and this was one luxury that she was not ready to relinquish. As she had partook in alcohol prior to coming while working up the courage to go, she was fiery and ready for the fight. Bo deserved what was coming. She worked her way through tightly packed tables and rested a hand heavily on the dark haired woman’s shoulder, ready to punch. When the woman turned around, she dropped her fist in shock.

“Excuse me?” An attractive woman, decidedly not Bo, met Tamsin’s eyes in a fierce glare. “Can I help you? Or are you just looking for a fight? Because, dear, I don’t do bar brawls.”

“I… I thought you were someone else.” Tamsin’s resolve slipped from her face quickly and she looked away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. 

“You look like you could use a drink.” The brunette spoke matter-of-factly, raising her hand to indicate this to the bartender.

“Thank you.”

“I have a soft spot for troubled blondes.” She laughed. “My name is Regina.”

“Tamsin.” 

“So, now that you have a drink, you owe me the story.”

“What story?” Tamsin contorted her face into one of confusion.

“I highly doubt you came in here to punch a random woman at the bar.” Regina spoke with a confidence that was both admirable and frustrating. 

“What if I did?” Tamsin’s voice was edged with defensiveness.

“Then I would thank you for refraining and wish you the best.” Regina slipped her cellphone into her bag and motioned as though about to leave.

“Wait!” Tamsin touched her arm automatically. “It’s a girl.”

“It always is.” Regina laughed sadly. “Tell me about her.”

“Her name is Bo.” Tamsin started, hating how her mouth formed a smile when it wrapped around the woman’s name. “She’s a succ- she’s a sex addict.”

“I see.” 

“Yeah, and you know… I just thought that maybe she loved me. It didn’t matter who she slept with if I knew that I mattered to her. But, she loves all of them more than me. On a scale of her paramours, I am probably at the bottom. I’m worse than a boring doctor and some sleazy men. It really sucks.”

“I’m sorry to hear.” Regina swirled her drink around, continuing to listen to the blonde’s story.

“So, I confronted her and it sucked. Now I’m here.”

“Punching strange women in bars.” Regina laughed. “Oh how far we come.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” The brunette raised her eyebrows as if in a challenge.

“Have you ever been in love? How do you get over it?”

“I’ll let you know when I figure that out.” Regina smiled fondly, casting her mind upon the subject of her own affections. “There’s someone who I’ve fallen for and I mean to tell her soon, once I figure out how to navigate the situation.”

“Don’t do it.” Tamsin put her head on the bar before quickly raising it again. “Don’t confess your love for her. It will destroy you.”

“Not confessing is a form of destruction too.” Regina spoke firmly.

“I told Bo I loved her. She was my best friend. She destroyed me.” Tears began to form in Tamsin’s eyes, provoked by the alcohol. “And, I can’t talk to any of my friends anymore because all I see in them is her.”

“It’s different.” The brunette looked away at this. “She’s more than a friend. She’s the mother of my child and we have been throw a lot together.”

“You’re willing to wreck your relationship with your son for a shot at love?”

“True love fixes everything.” Regina smiled to herself. “That’s what they tell me.”

“Maybe in a fucking fairytale.” Tamsin chuckled.

“You don’t know my life.”

“True.” Tamsin shrugged at this. “But, I am going to do you a favour.”

With that, Tamsin focused herself on her Valkyrie abilities and stirred a sense of doubt that was fuelled by her own emotional state. She willed this beautiful woman to stay away from any romantic confession of her love. The cost was simply too high and, to put it off, there was a child involved. Tamsin wished that she could take back everything with Bo and go back to the time when they were just friends. If she could not fix that, then she would use her foresight to save this woman. 

“What?” Regina snapped to shortly after Tamsin’s face had returned to normal. 

“You must have drank more than you thought.” The blonde laughed. “So, about that confession…”

“I can’t.” Regina sighed. “I won’t. I’m not going to put my feelings for Emma over my duty as a mother. It will never happen.”

“A wise decision.”

“Thank you, Tamsin.” Regina expressed her gratitude earnestly, unaware of the effect the woman had on her.

“Cheers.”


End file.
